


Slow Motion

by SelfService



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected this to happen. This was not supposed to happen. But it’s happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

Stark’s Pov

No one expected this to happen. It was never supposed to happen. They were fucking super soldiers for fucks sake. They were as close to being as indestructible as a god. We never thought that they would fall down and not get back up. We never thought that they would one day not be here. It was usually the other way around. They barely fucking age, they were supposed to outlive all of us. They were not supposed to be lying lifeless on the ground bathed in their own blood. This was never supposed to happen. This was not supposed to happen. But it’s happening.

  
Smoke covered everything within a 3 mile radius. Firefighters were trying to contain the flames while the police were getting people out of the area. Even under gunfire they were risking their lives for the people. It was a disaster. Death was everywhere. Death never seemed to be picky, taking the old the young and the middle. Death never seemed to be satisfied it seemed. War. That’s what this area of New York looked like. There is this taste that seems to have entered my mouth that I can’t seem to get rid of. It is neither smoke, nor ash or god knows what else that’s in the air. It gets stronger by the second. This was not supposed to happen, and yet it did, within 30 seconds.

  
Bucky lay on the ground his head twisted at an odd angle. He had so many holes in his body he was being kept together by his tendons. Blood surrounded him as if he were swimming in it. Steve lay not even 7 ft away on his chest. His back black and scorched, with debris stuck in his back. His spinal cord was cut in half and his organs seemed to be splattered into unknown globs. The Black Widow was still up and fighting but loosing. Blood was trickling almost out of every poor. The archer lay on top of the roof the farthest from the action. He had 4 arrows sticking through his body, like a pin cushion. Hulk was the only one doing ok wound wise, but he was beginning to tire out. They never seemed to stop it was like a never ending battle and it was getting tiring quickly.

  
Hovering above ground I can see the fear as people ran for cover. I can see the bullets tearing through bodies. I can see everything happening around me. Slow motion everything was and as slow as it was I could still not do anything to prevent. I can see the spray of bullets getting closer and closer and closer and yet I was stuck. Frozen, unable to move. Defeat. That is what this taste is. This taste is defeat. Failure. We lost.


End file.
